The Cherry Blossom Tree
by Bloom5902
Summary: GUN sends SHadow on a mission to find and capture Sonic the Hedgehog, but he cannot stand to see the fastest thing alive without his freedome. He has big desisions to make...


**Chapter 1**: **Current Mission: Protect**

Sonic ran through the meadow to his favorite tree. He stooped down,  
>plucking a daisy and plopped down beneath the tree. The cherry blossom was in<br>full bloom and the pink petals fluttered about, their lovely aroma seemed to  
>drench the air. The azure hedgehog crossed his arms behind his head, lying<br>at the base of the tree. He breathed deeply, and smiled as he slipped into a  
>deep slumber...<p>

-

Shadow roamed the forest, restless. He had been given orders by G.U.N.  
>headquarters to find and catch Sonic the Hedgehog. He frowned, thinking of all<br>the things they might do to him. He blocked those thoughts out of his mind, trying  
>his best not to think of the horrors G.U.N. had done in the past. But why did he<br>look for the Blue then? He seeked to protect him in any way he could... he could not stand to think of Sonic captured and caged, he preferred to keep him around for a good race every now and then. His thoughts of the azure were interrupted by a tree root, that he clumsily tripped over.

He swore under his breath and picked himself up, brushing away the dirt from his midnight fur coat. He sighed and started walking again, 'Why?' he thought to himself 'Why dose that stupid hedgehog always run off?' He released an exasperated sigh and shook his head at the blue ignorance. 'Well, I'm sure he can take care of himself until I find him... What's the worst that could happen?' he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in horror as he imagined it, then he bolted off in his hover-skates in search for the mischievous blue devil.

He zoomed past the trees in a black blur, then he flew up high above them, to get a better look. An ebony streak flashed across the teal tinted sky as if in a high speed race with the wind itself, which was, of course, winning. Shadow maneuvered with grace and ease through the sky, his eyes searching the ground below. Then, his keen eyes caught something below, the midnight hedgehog put the brakes on and slowly descended down into the clearing that had caught his interest.

His footsteps made light padding noise on the grass and he strode through the meadow. Tall milkweed brushed his thies as he almost speed-walked through. The wind swooshed the grass like an ocean tidal wave, birds sang out beautiful songs of praise for this glorious day, little did Shadow notice. He came to a stop by an old apple tree, 'I suppose I could rest here for a little while...' Shadow pondered to himself. He was about to sit down under the wonderful shade of the tree when his sensitive ears picked up a faint noise in the wind.

He perked up his ears and listened closely, what was that? A snore? Shadow followed the sound, not but thirty paces before he came upon a beautiful cherry blossom tree. The petals floated about in the breeze and their wonderful aroma filled the air. But what was that sound? There, again... it sounded like a snore... Shadow curiously poked his head around the tree, and there, adorable as ever, was an azure hedgehog curled up at the base, chest rising and falling, a small content smile painted on his peach muzzle.

Shadow couldn't help but smile the faintest when the little blue let loose a long yawn, his tongue curling up like a cats'. He spread his hands and stretched his legs, then rolled from his side to his back, belly in the air. He brought his arms up into the cutest little position in the world, almost signifying 100% that he was a cat. A little sigh of happiness and contentment escaped his lips and be began to snore lightly. The sight of the cute cuddly hedgie could warm even the most twisted of hearts... maybe even Eggman's!

Shadow, however was frozen. He stared bewildered at the sight of his rival acting so... tame. He blinked several times and shook his head to regain the control of his thoughts... but he was so cute and defenseless looking... He slowly tip-toed his way over to the sleeping beau- I mean hedgehog, and plopped down next to him.

Sonic stiffened for a moment, worrying the ultimate life form that he woke him. Sonic rolled over to his side and cuddled up to Shadow in his sleep.

' O_O FTW?' he thought as he watched Sonic's subconscious. Sonic nuzzled Shadow's side, a smile on his face. His face burrowed into the ebony, Sonic heaved a small content sigh.

Shadow was truly shocked at the little azure's actions and was curious as to why the blue boy was cuddling up to him and why he wasn't shoving him away. But he was... so... cute...

He gently laid hand on Sonic's head between the ears and began to slowly stroke the little blue like a pet. He only scooted closer to Shadow, eventually lying down in his lap. Shadow was quite surprised when a low purr was muttered from Sonic's peach lips but did not stop in his actions. Sonic's subconscious state made him very vonorable to anything wanting to get to him, Shadow knew, so he must stay with him until he wakes as to protect him.

Shadow yawned and his eyelids suddenly became rather heavy. He knew he must stay alert, but he also needed rest. Though he could solely live on Chaos Energy and go without food for months, He had been pushing himself a lot harder latly, and G.U.N.'s relentless training wore his body ragged. Maybe just a little nap could cure his ailments…


End file.
